Vax (Chronikoce)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Barbarian Level: 01 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Orc, Terran, Irthian Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) +2 Racial Modifier DEX: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) CON: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) INT: 13 +1 ( 03 pts) WIS: 11 +0 ( 01 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-04 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 1315 = + CON (02) + FC (01) + (2) AC: 1614 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) - (2) AC Touch: 1210 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) - (2) AC Flatfooted: 1412 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) - (2) INIT: +04+04 = (02) + Reactionary Trait (02) BAB: +01+01 = (1) CMB: +05+07 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + (2) CMD: 1719 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + (2) Fortitude: +04+06 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) + (2) Reflex: +02+02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02+04 = (00) + WIS (00) + Feat (02) + (2) Speed: 30' Med Armor + Fast Movement Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Earth Breaker: Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + MISC (00) Damage: 2d06+6(B), Crit: 20/x3, Range: 5' Special: Weapon Cord (recover dropped or disarmed weapon as swift action) Special: Power Attack: -1 Attack, +3 Damage Earth Breaker: Attack: +07 = (01) + STR (06) - MISC (00) (Raging) Damage: 2d06+9(B), Crit: 20/x3, Range: 5' Special: Weapon Cord (recover dropped or disarmed weapon as swift action) Special: Power Attack: -1 Attack, +3 Damage Dagger(melee): Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+4(P or S), Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger(range): Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+4(P), Crit: 19-20/x2, Range 10' Javelin(range): Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+4(P), Crit: 20/x2, Range 30' Special: Rage: +4 STR = +2 Damage Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level Skills: Gain addition skill point at every level Class Features Barbarian 01 Armor/Weapons: Proficient in all simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor, as well as shields (excluding tower shields) Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian's land speed. Rage: At 1st level, a barbarian can rage for 4 + Con Mod rounds/day. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Con, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. Enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, these hours do not need to be consecutive. Effects: +4 morale bonus to STR, CON, and Will Saves. +2 HP/HD (Not lost first, disappear when rage ends) -2 AC Cannot use CHA, DEX, or INT (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) based skills or any ability that requires concentration Fatigued for 2 rounds/1 round spent raging once rage ends. Cannot enter rage while fatigued or exhausted. Rage ends if Barbarian falls unconscious Feats Power Attack (1st lvl): –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks, +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. Damage is increased by half (+50%) if attacking with a two-handed weapon. When BAB reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Iron Will (Human): You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Traits Bully (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Intimidate checks, and Intimidate is always a class skill for you. Reactionary (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level + FC (00) + Human (01)/Level (Barbarian 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -02 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 05 1 3 4 -3 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -02 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise -02 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal -02 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -2 +1(Trait) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 02 1 0 1 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) -02 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -01 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival 04 1 3 0 +0 Swim 05 1 3 4 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Earth Breaker 40 gp 14 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Javelin (5) 05 gp 10 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp -- lb Backpack (1 cu. ft./60 lb.) 02 gp 02 lb Blanket, Common 02 sp 01 lb Chalk 01 cp -- lb Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb Iron Spike 05 cp 01 lb Hammer 05 sp 02 lb Iron Pot 08 sp 04 lb Hemp Rope (50ft) 01 gp 10 lb Soap (50 uses) 01 cp 0.5 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Potion (Cure Light Wounds) 50 gp 00 lb Belt pouch (1/5 cu. ft./10 lb.) 01 gp 0.5 lb Coins Total Weight: 75 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 30 SP: 03 CP: 07 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Total Starting GP spent: 119.63 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 165 lb Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Gray Skin Color: Tanned from spending almost all of his time outdoors Appearance: Dressed in Hide Armor and always carrying his Massive Hammer which he lovingly calls the Crusher. Scars can be seen on his arms and there is one that runs down the right side of his face from a run in with a wild animal. Demeanor: Vax tends to be short with people. He means well but never quite got the hang of proper social graces. He also has a habit of speaking his mind when people say foolish things. His rough demeanor tends to cause people to shy away before they realize that he is rather intelligent. Background PAST: To whom Vax was born he never knew. His parents whoever they were abandoned him in Irthos when he was still a baby and he was never able to learn more of their fate. As a child Vax had a quick wit and a fiery temper that often got him into trouble. While he excelled at the basic teachings that were presented to him, his rough demeanor lead him to confrontations with peers and teachers alike. This could only go on for so long though and after an argument between him and another young lad at the orphanage turned violent he vowed to learn to control his anger. That very night Vax packed up what few belongings he owned and snuck out into the night. Luck or perhaps fate must have smiled upon him because rather than meeting some terrible fate in the wilds he stumbled upon a tribe of nomads that took him in (albeit as a slave at first). This particular group of nomads recognized his quick temper as a gift rather then the curse he thought it was. They began training him to control his anger, holding it deep inside until the time came when he needed it most. His anger could then be released making him a fierce opponent to any who challenged him. After coming to the tribes aid by unleashing his rage the tribe rewarded his valor with a great hammer that he named 'Crusher' (Earth Breaker). Vax was pivotal in driving back those that would harm his new found family. PRESENT: The feeling of pride that Vax felt along with the praise and glory that his actions brought him awoke a spark in him he had never felt before. No longer content to merely travel with his tribe, he packed up his few belongings along with a gift from the tribes shaman that he was told could heal the wounds he took before his very eyes (Potion of Cure Light Wounds). Armed with his trusty Crusher and a desire to win further glory for himself Vax traveled to the Glass City where he has heard rumors that adventurers often found jobs worthy of one such as himself. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn